disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
When We're Human
thumb|250pxWhen Were Human é uma música de A Princesa e o Sapo. A canção foi composta pelo premiado Randy Newman e cantada por Louis, Naveen e Tiana. Letra Louis: If I were a human being I'd head straight for New Orleans And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong Like no one they've ever seen You've heard of Louis Arsrong, Mr. Sidney Bechet? All those boys gonna step aside When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen... When I'm human As I hope to be I'm gonna blow this horn 'Til the cows come home And everyone's gonna bow down to me Naveen: When I;m myself again I want just the life I had A great big party every night That doesn't sound too bad A redhead on my left arm A brunette on my right A blonde or two to hold the candles Now that seems just about right Eh, Louis? Life is short When you're done, you're done We're on this earth To have some fun And that's the way things are When I'm human And I'm gonna be I'm gonna tear it up like I did before And that's the royal guarantee Tiana: Your modesty becomes you And your sense of responsibility I've worked hard for everything I've got And that's the way it's supposed to be When I'm a human being At least I'll act like one If you do your best each and every day Good things are sure to come your way What you give is what you get My daddy said that And I'll never forget And I commend it to you Louis, Naveen, e Tiana: When we're human And we're gonna be Louis: I'm gonna blow my horn Naveen: I'm gonna live the high life Tiana: I'm gonna do my best To take my place in the sun Louis, Naveen, and Tiana: When we're human Versão brasileira Louis; Se eu fosse um ser humano Iria pra Nova Orleans! E com o meu trompete eu daria um show Seria um dos galãs! Conhecem Louis Armstrong e Sr. Sydney Brushade Todos eles vão aplaudir Quando lhes contarem o que sei fazer, ouçam! *Solo de trompete* Quando eu for humano, como espero ser Eu vou tocar trompete até me cansar E todos vão logo me engrandecer! Obrigado! Obrigado! Ah, obrigado! Também amo vocês! Naveen: Quando eu me recuperar vou querer o que é normal Cair na farra sem parar Não soa nada mal. Uma ruiva a minha esquerda E uma morena a minha direita E loiras pra segurar a vela Me diga se não vale a pena, hein Louis? Aproveite a vida então Pra ter um pouco de diversão! É assim que as coisas são. Louis: Diz aí cara! Naveen: Quando eu for humano E eu sei que serei Vou me esbaldar como sempre fiz É garantido pelo rei. Tiana: Você vai casar! Naveen: Ah, pois é! E u vou deixar uma porção de meninas bem tristes. Tiana: Responsabilidade e modéstia são essenciais O que eu tenho veio do meu suor É desse jeito que a gente faz. E quando eu for humana é assim que eu vou agir Se você faz sempre o seu melhor Traz o que é bom ao seu redor! Vai colher o que plantar! Meu pai foi quem me disse, vou sempre lembrar. Que fale para todos! Todos: Quando formos humanos O que nós vamos ser? Louis: Eu vou tocar trompete! (Solo de trompete) Naveen: Eu vou gozar a vida! Tiana: Eu vou me esforçar pra ter meu lugar ao sol...! Todos: Quando formos humanos! Vídeo A Princesa e o Sapo - Quando Formos Humanos (HQ) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de A Princesa e o Sapo